Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a major health problem that leads to chronic liver disease, such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma, in a substantial number of infected individuals, estimated to be 2-15% of the world's population. There are an estimated 4.5 million infected people in the United States alone, according to the U.S. Center for Disease Control. According to the World Health Organization, there are more than 200 million infected individuals worldwide, with at least 3 to 4 million people being infected each year. Once infected, about 20% of people clear the virus, but the rest harbor HCV the rest of their lives. Ten to twenty percent of chronically infected individuals eventually develop liver-destroying cirrhosis or cancer. The viral disease is transmitted parenterally by contaminated blood and blood products, contaminated needles, or sexually and vertically from infected mothers or carrier mothers to their off-spring. Current treatments for HCV infection, which are restricted to immunotherapy with recombinant interferon-α alone or in combination with the nucleoside analog ribavirin, are of limited clinical benefit. Moreover, there is no established vaccine for HCV. Consequently, there is an urgent need for improved therapeutic agents that effectively combat chronic HCV infection. The state of the art in the treatment of HCV infection has been reviewed, and reference is made to the following publications: B. Dymock, et al., “Novel approaches to the treatment of hepatitis C virus infection,” Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy, 11: 79-96 (2000); H. Rosen, et al., “Hepatitis C virus: current understanding and prospects for future therapies,” Molecular Medicine Today, 5: 393-399 (1999); D. Moradpour, et al., “Current and evolving therapies for hepatitis C,” European J. Gastroenterol. Hepatol., 11: 1189-1202 (1999); R. Bartenschlager, “Candidate Targets for Hepatitis C Virus-Specific Antiviral Therapy,” Intervirology, 40: 378-393 (1997); G. M. Lauer and B. D. Walker, “Hepatitis C Virus Infection,” N. Engl. J. Med., 345: 41-52 (2001); B. W. Dymock, “Emerging therapies for hepatitis C virus infection,” Emerging Drugs, 6: 13-42 (2001); and C. Crabb, “Hard-Won Advances Spark Excitement about Hepatitis C,” Science: 506-507 (2001); the contents of all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Different approaches to HCV therapy have been taken, which include the inhibition of viral serine proteinase (NS3 protease), helicase, and RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (NS5B), and the development of a vaccine.
The HCV virion is an enveloped positive-strand RNA virus with a single oligoribonucleotide genomic sequence of about 9600 bases which encodes a polyprotein of about 3,010 amino acids. The protein products of the HCV gene consist of the structural proteins C, E1, and E2, and the non-structural proteins NS2, NS3, NS4A and NS4B, and NS5A and NS5B. The nonstructural (NS) proteins are believed to provide the catalytic machinery for viral replication. The NS3 protease releases NS5B, the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase from the polyprotein chain. HCV NS5B polymerase is required for the synthesis of a double-stranded RNA from a single-stranded viral RNA that serves as a template in the replication cycle of HCV. NS5B polymerase is therefore considered to be an essential component in the HCV replication complex [see K. Ishi, et al., “Expression of Hepatitis C Virus NS5B Protein: Characterization of Its RNA Polymerase Activity and RNA Binding,” Hepatology, 29: 1227-1235 (1999) and V. Lohmann, et al., “Biochemical and Kinetic Analyses of NS5B RNA-Dependent RNA Polymerase of the Hepatitis C Virus,” Virology, 249: 108-118 (1998)]. Inhibition of HCV NS5B polymerase prevents formation of the double-stranded HCV RNA and therefore constitutes an attractive approach to the development of HCV-specific antiviral therapies.
The development of inhibitors of HCV NS5B polymerase with potential for the treatment of HCV infection has been reviewed in M. P. Walker et al., “Promising candidates for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C,” Expert Opin. Invest. Drugs, 12: 1269-1280 (2003) and in P. Hoffmann et al., “Recent patents on experimental therapy for hepatitis C virus infection (1999-2002),” Expert Opin. Ther. Patents,” 13: 1707-1723 (2003). The activity of purine ribonucleosides against HCV polymerase was reported by A. E. Eldrup et al., “Structure-Activity Relationship of Purine Ribonucleosides for Inhibition of HCV RNA-Dependent RNA Polymerase,” J. Med. Chem., 47: 2283-2295 (2004). There is a continuing need for structurally diverse nucleoside derivatives as inhibitors of HCV polymerase as therapeutic approaches for HCV therapy.
It has now been found that nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention are precursors to potent inhibitors of RNA-dependent RNA viral replication and in particular HCV replication. The phosphoramidates are converted in vivo into their nucleoside 5′-phosphate (nucleotide) derivatives which are converted into the corresponding nucleoside 5′-triphosphate derivatives which are inhibitors of RNA-dependent RNA viral polymerase and in particular HCV NS5B polymerase. The instant nucleoside phosphoramidates are useful to treat RNA-dependent RNA viral infection and in particular HCV infection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates which are useful as precursors to inhibitors of RNA-dependent RNA viral polymerase and in particular as precursors to inhibitors of HCV NS5B polymerase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates which are useful as precursors to inhibitors of the replication of an RNA-dependent RNA virus and in particular as precursors to inhibitors of the replication of hepatitis C virus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates which are useful in the treatment of RNA-dependent RNA viral infection and in particular in the treatment of HCV infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention for use as precursors to inhibitors of RNA-dependent RNA viral polymerase and in particular as precursors to inhibitors of HCV NS5B polymerase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention for use as precursors to inhibitors of RNA-dependent RNA viral replication and in particular as precursors to inhibitors of HCV replication.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention for use in the treatment of RNA-dependent RNA viral infection and in particular in the treatment of HCV infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention in combination with other agents active against an RNA-dependent RNA virus and in particular against HCV.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the inhibition of RNA-dependent RNA viral polymerase and in particular for the inhibition of HCV NS5B polymerase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the inhibition of RNA-dependent RNA viral replication and in particular for the inhibition of HCV replication.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the treatment of RNA-dependent RNA viral infection and in particular for the treatment of HCV infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the treatment of RNA-dependent RNA viral infection in combination with other agents active against RNA-dependent RNA virus and in particular for the treatment of HCV infection in combination with other agents active against HCV.
It is another object of the present invention to provide nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates and their pharmaceutical compositions for use as a medicament for the inhibition of RNA-dependent RNA viral replication and/or the treatment of RNA-dependent RNA viral infection and in particular for the inhibition of HCV replication and/or the treatment of HCV infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for the use of the nucleoside aryl phosphoramidates of the present invention and their pharmaceutical compositions for the manufacture of a medicament for the inhibition of RNA-dependent RNA viral replication and/or the treatment of RNA-dependent RNA viral infection and in particular for the inhibition of HCV replication and/or the treatment of HCV infection.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.